Zgadnij kim jestem
Zgadnij kim jestem (ang. Guess who I am) - to ósmy odcinek serii Disney Totalnej Porażki. W tym odcinku występują przekleństwa! Zamiast nich pisze PIP W poprzednich odcinkach: Po dwóch przygodach i "smacznym" cieście w Paryżu Niegrzeczne Dzwoneczki i Drużyna Dorosłego Piotrusia Pana powraca do Disneylandu, aby nadal rywalizować o wielką i tajemniczą nagrodę. Kamera spada z nieba i ląduje tuż przed Disneylandem. Przy wejściu stoi Chris, który do niej macha. Kamera podnosi się i leci do środka parku. Wlatuje do budynku. Wiki rozgląda się, stojąc na schodach. Leci do jadalni, mijając Taylora, kłócącego się z siostrą. W jadalni widzimy, jak Alex uderza głową Ivy o stół. Jacob stoi obok i czyta książkę. Alex zauważa kamerę i podbiega do niej i kopie. Kamera ucieka i leci przez okno na zewnątrz. Leci w stronę domku strachów. Po drodze widzimy Derka, śmiejącego się z Seana. Przy domu widzimy Kordiana, trzymającego w ręku jakiś wycinek gazety. Kamera robi zakręt i widzimy, jak Jola biegnie przez tor przeszkód. Mija Dennis, podrywającego Sarę. Te uderza go w twarz i ten upada na kamerę. Wszystko zasłania dym. Opada i widzimy wszystkich zawodników, przed Disneylandem. Z powietrza spada powoli złoty napis "Disney Totalnej Porażki". Melodią do openingu jest Ta piosenka __________________________________________________________________________________ Alex wchodzi do jadalni. Reszta już tam jest. Jacob: I jak się spało. Alex: Zamknij się, albo skończysz jak Chris! Jacob: Czyli jak? Alex: Nie chcesz wiedzieć. Wiki: Alex, uspokój się. Wiesz, że to praca Chrisa - zabawianie widzów naszym kosztem. Alex siada i nakłada sobie śniadania. Alex: Spać też nie mogłam. Ciągle śniło mi się to ciasto. Elizabeth wymiotuje na podłogę. Elizabeth: Gdy usłyszę słowo ciasto (Elizabeth wymiotuje), to muszę wymiotować. Taylor: A masz jeszcze czym? Elizabeth: Nie i ciągle się zastanawiam co zwracam. Ivy: Swoją godność. DDPP śmieją się. Alex: O, żart godny Ivy. Ivy: Zamknij się ty tępa blondynko. Alex: O jejku! Nie jesteś daltonistką, potrafi rozróżniać kolory. Ivy: Nawet daltoniści patrząc na ciebie zauważa, że masz blond włosy. Alex: Ach zamknij się.! Ivy: O nie wiesz już co powiedzieć? Alex: Chciałabym coś powiedzieć, ale nie wiem, czy dostanę rozgrzeszenie. Ivy nie wytrzymuje, bierze klopsa w sosie i rzuca na Alex. Jej sukienka ma niezmywalną plamę. Alex wstaje. Alex: Ty PIP PIP PIP PIP PIP PIP PIP PIP PIP PIP PIP PIP PIP PIP PIP PIP PIP PIP PIP PIP PIP PIP PIP PIP PIP PIP PIP PIP PIP PIP PIP PIP PIP PIP PIP PIP PIP PIP PIP PIP PIP PIP PIP PIP PIP PIP PIP PIP PIP PIP PIP PIP PIP PIP PIP PIP PIP PIP PIP PIP PIP PIP PIP PIP PIP PIP PIP PIP PIP PIP PIP PIP PIP PIP PIP PIP PIP PIP PIP PIP PIP PIP PIP PIP PIP PIP PIP PIP PIP PIP PIP PIP PIP PIP PIP PIP PIP PIP PIP PIP PIP PIP PIP PIP PIP PIP PIP PIP PIP PIP PIP PIP PIP PIP PIP PIP PIP PIP PIP PIP PIP PIP PIP PIP PIP!!! Sara: Wow, to istnieje tyle przekleństw? Alex: Coś ty zrobiła?! To była moja ulubiona sukienka. Ivy: I chyba jedyna. Alex do niej podchodzi, łapie szybko za głowę i uderza nią w miskę z mlekiem. Ivy robiła sobie płatki. Sean wstaje. Sean: Wojna na żarcie! Wszyscy obrzucają siebie jedzeniem. Kordian rzuca w Taylora talerzem z ziemniakami, a Taylor Kordiana krzesłem. Kordian: Ej, to nie jest jedzenie. Taylor: Dla ludzi nie, ale dla termitów tak. Kordian: Jestem termitem?! Taylor: Nie, ale jesteś innym robakiem. Kordian: Zabiję cię! Bierze krzesło i rzuca na Taylora. Ten go odbija i uderza Elizabeth. Elizabeth: Ej! Taylor: Siora, nie chciałem. Przepraszam! Elizabeth: E tam. Podczas programu nie jesteś moim bratem. Elizabeth bierze dzbanek z gorącą herbatą i oblewa brata. Taylor: Aaa!!! Pali! Elizabeth: Dobrze ci tak! Kordian: Elizabeth, podaj mi krzesło! Elizabeth rzuca mu krzesło, jednak zahacza o Sarę. Sara: Krzesło, to nie jedzenie! Kordian: Mówiłem to samo. Sara: To nic. Rzuca do Kordiana. Ten chce rzucić do Taylora, jednak ten jest szybszy. Kordian: Skąd masz inne? Taylor: Ty chyba w łeb dostałeś. Myślałeś, że wszyscy siedzieliśmy na jednym krześle? Stoisz obok dwóch. Kordian: O racja. Dostaje kolejnym krzesłem. Taylor: Ja tak samo. Alex ciągle uderza głową Ivy o stół. Ivy: Owa! Ciebie ręka nie boli?! Uderzasz ciągle moją głową o stół! Dawno skurczu powinnaś dostać. Alex: Zamknij się! Wszyscy dalej się biją. Nie zauważają, że do jadalni wszedł Mark. Mark: Co wy do PIP robicie?!!! Wszyscy przestają. Mark: Co to ma znaczyć?! Alex zostawia Ivy i szybko poprawia sukienkę. Alex: Cześć Mark. Ivy robi to samo co Alex. Ivy: Właśnie, cześć. Mark: Zapytam się jeszcze raz. Co to ma znaczyć?! Kordian: Walka na żarcie. Mark: Więc dlaczego używaliście krzeseł? Kordian: Taylor zaczął rzucać krzesłami! Taylor: Ty też! Kordian: Aha, więc miałem stać i nic nie robić, kiedy ty rzucałeś we mnie krzesłem? Taylor: Użyłem krzesła, bo było tuż pod ręką. Do jadalni wchodzi Chris. Reaguje podobnie, jak Mark, Chris: W nagrodę posprzątacie to i to sami. Zrozumiano?! Wszyscy kiwają głowami. Chris: Jak posprzątacie, macie zjawić się w teatrze. Sean: A gdzie to jest? Chris wychodzi nie odpowiadając. Wszyscy zaczynają sprzątać. Nikt nic nie mówi. Godzinę później w teatrze. Chris stoi na scenie. Kiedy ich zauważył mówi: Chris: Siadajcie w pierwszym rzędzie. Wyjaśnię wam, na czym polega kolejne zadanie. Wszyscy siadają. Chris: A więc, dzisiejsze zadanie polega z dwóch części. W pierwszej tworzycie swój strój, a dokładniej jakiejś postaci z bajki. Jeśli jakaś osoba zgadnie kim jesteście, idziecie dalej. Osoby, które nie przejdą są zagrożone, jednak może ocalić ich druga część zadania, na najlepszy kostium. Ivy: Więc bawimy się w modelki typu Alex? Taylor: I modeli! Chris: Zgadza się. Macie dwie godziny. Na zapleczu znajdziecie wszystko czego potrzebujecie. Wszyscy idą na zaplecze. Tam znajdują masę materiałów, do ich kostiumów. Sara: Ja nie potrafię szyć! Kordian: Ja też nie. Bierz jakiś materiał i udawaj, że szyjesz. Sara: Mam udawać?! Kordian: Sama mówiłaś, że nie potrafisz szyć. Sara nie rozumie i odchodzi. Alex kłóci się z Ivy o błękitny materiał. Ivy: Tobie bardziej pasuje różowy! Alex: A tobie sraczkowaty. Ivy: Ej, ja byłam teraz dla ciebie miła! Alex: To super, ale ja nie muszę. Alex puszcza materiał i Ivy uderza głową w ścianę. Elizabeth: Cud, że nie ona jeszcze żyje. Normalny człowiek dawno miałby już coś z mózgiem. Alex: Ona cały czas ma coś z mózgiem. Ivy podnosi się. Ivy: Kiedyś cię zabiję. Alex: Ale ja wcześniej zamorduję. Ivy: Rrr... Sean: O, w Ivy budzi się zwierze. Wiki: Czyli jaki? Alex: Kretynka tępa. Bardzo rzadki gatunek. Od początku świata urodził się tylko jeden. A co za zbieg okoliczności, Ivy. Urodził się w tym samym dniu co ty. Ivy: Ach, zamknij się. Wszyscy szyją. Godzinę później. Sara: Kordian zabiję cię! Kordian: Dlaczego? Sara: Przyszyłam sobie koszulkę do mojej sukienki. Dziewczyny się śmieją. Kordian: Mówiłem, abyś nie szyła. Sara: Co, chciałeś wygrać? Kordian: I tak wygram! Sara: Taa, jasne. Ty nawet to finału nie dojdziesz. Wszyscy: Ty też nie. Sara: Powinniśmy zagrać w serialu o nazwie Friends. Po pierwszym odcinku widzowie zauważyliby, że postacie i fabuła nie pasuje do tytułu. Jacob: Dlatego ten serial nazywa się Disney Totalnej Porażki. Po pewnym czasie na zaplecze wchodzi Chris. Chris: Kochani, macie jeszcze tylko dziesięć minut. Sara: Co?! Pomóżcie. I odszyć koszulkę! Chris: Jest któryś z was już gotowy? Alex i Ivy: Tak! Alex: Ja byłam pierwsza! Ivy: Nie, bo ja! Alex: A skąd wiesz, że byłaś pierwsza, skoro zajmowałaś się swoim obrusem?! Ivy: To jest sukienka. Alex: Tak, dla stołu. Ivy: Wiesz mi, że mój strój wygra z twoim. Alex: Zobaczymy. Na scenie. Wszyscy siedzą przebrani w pierwszym rzędzie. Chris stoi na scenie. Chris: Pierwsza wchodzi Alex. Alex wchodzi na scenę. Alex: Więc, kim jestem? Ivy: Kretynką! Alex: Nie, ale taka odpowiedź padnie, jak ty wejdziesz na scenę. Taylor: Kopciuszek! Alex: Super. Zostaję w programie. Ivy: Ty palancie! Ona miała odpaść! Taylor nic nie mówi. A tak przebrali się inni uczestnicy: Ivy: Królewna Śnieżka Kordian: Piotruś Pan Taylor: Kapitan Hook Elizabeth: Dzwoneczek Wiki: Mała Syrenka (miała problem z wejściem i zejściem ze sceny) Jacob: Bestia Sean: Aladyn Chris: A teraz Sara! Sara wchodzi z kawałkiem materiału, przyszytego do koszulki. Sara: Ja chciałam przebrać się za... nawet nie wiem za co, ale się nie udało. Chris: A więc przechodzisz do drugiej części zadania. Uczestnicy, czy podoba się wam jej kostium? Wiki: Sorka, że to powiem, ale jest do dupy. Sara: Oceniałaś mój kostium, czy moje ciuchy? Wiki: Twoje ciuchy. Kostiumu nie uszyłaś. Sara: Racja. Chris: Inne opinie? Jacob: Podpisuje się pod tym, co powiedziała Wiki. Chris: No trudno. Masz pecha. Idź na wyspę po swoje rzeczy i odpłyń na statek kapitana Hooka. Sara: Szkoda, było nawet fajnie. Będę tęsknić. Nikt nie mówi: "Ja też". Sara wychodzi z teatru. Ivy: I. Jedną mniej. Alex: Gdyby taka jedna odpadła, to ten program byłby idealny. Ivy: To idź. Sara nie będzie sama. Alex: Haha. Ale śmieszne. Sama wymyśliłaś ten tekst? Ivy: Nie, a co? Alex: A nic. Ale wiedziałam, że go wymyśliłaś, bo jest głupi. Tak właśnie kończy się odcinek. A co będzie w następnym? Czy Ivy dobije Alex swoimi tekstami i czy Alex zacznie uderzać swojego wroga o stół? To wszystko w następnym odcinku Disney Totalnej Porażki! Ankieta Na ile ocenianie ten odcinek? 6 5 4 3 2 1 Kategoria:Disney Totalnej Porażki Kategoria:Odcinki Disney'a